twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue!
is a vertical/side-scrolling shoot-'em-up game released by Konami for the Family Computer Disk System (FDS) in Japan in 1986. Like Konami's FDS titles, ''Akumajō Dracula and Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa, it was later re-released as a standard Famicom cartridge in 1993 with a new "Easy" option alongside the original "Normal" mode from the FDS game. Moero TwinBee was the second game in the TwinBee series, as well as the first of two TwinBee sequels released for the Famicom, followed by TwinBee 3: Poko Poko Daimaō in 1989. A North American version for the Nintendo Entertainment System was released in 1987 titled Stinger, making it one of the few games in the series to have an overseas release. Plot ''Moero TwinBee'' The Japanese version of the game, Moero TwinBee, establishes its setting 100 years after the events of the original TwinBee, in 2901. The main characters are actually the grandchildren of the original TwinBee and WinBee pilots, Annamon and Donnamon, while the antagonist is named Gattlantis, who is the grandchild of King Spice (the antagonist of the previous game). The presence of Dr. Cinnamon a century after the original game is explained due to the fact that he was placed on cryogenic sleep after the events of the original game. The Japanese version features more dialogue, as well as a scene at the opening and ending depicting the pilots of TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee. ''Stinger'' According to the American version's backstory, a race of alien beings from the distant planet Attackon, located at the Ergo Galaxy, have kidnapped Professor Einstein J. Cinnamon, a brilliant scientist who has invented a bio-nuclear sweetener. The Attackons want to use the Professor's sweetener formula to turn the Earth into a giant ball of cotton candy. The player takes the role of a pilot controlling the "Stinger", a spacecraft built by Dr. Cinnamon, in order to rescue the scientist. Gameplay Moero TwinBee can be played by up to three players simultaneously: the first two players control TwinBee and WinBee (the ships from the previous game) using the standard Famicom controllers, whereas the third player controls GwinBee (a green ship) by connecting an additional controller into the console's expansion port. Unlike the original TwinBee, which only featured vertical-scrolling stages, Moero TwinBee adds side-scrolling stages to the mix as well. There are seven stages in the game. Stage 1, 3, and 7 are side-scrolling stages, while the rest are vertical-scrolling stages. The controls remain the same between the two styles of gameplay, with the only difference being that in the side-scrolling segments, the A''' button shoots hearts over the ship instead of dropping bombs into the ground like in the vertical-scrolling segments, which helps the player keep the power-up bells afloat in the side-scrolling stages. The player's primary power-up items are once again bells that are uncovered by shooting floating clouds throughout the stages. There are six types of bells in this installment: *'''Yellow bell: Gives the player bonus points. *'Blue bell': Increases the ship's speed. *'White bell': Upgrades the player's gun into a twin cannon. *'Pink bell': Gives the player a laser beam cannon. *'Flashing pink/white bell': Gives the player's ship mirror options for added firepower. *'Flashing blue/white bell': Surround the player's ship with a barrier for extra protection from enemy fire. Some power-ups are mutually exclusive, such as the white and pink bells. Other power-ups can be obtained by destroying ground enemies such as a moon item and star item which gives the player's ship a three-way shot and a five-way shot respectively. If two players are playing the game, they can align their ships together to turn their gun into a ripple laser. Characters *Squash (pilots TwinBee) *Whip (pilots WinBee) *Mellow (pilots GwinBee) *Dr. Cinnamon *Gattlantis Stages and bosses Regional differences Stinger, the NES version, only allows up to two players simultaneously, as it predated the release of multiplayer adapters such as the Four Score and Satellite. The second player controls GwinBee instead of WinBee, who is absent from this version. The NES version also lacks the opening and ending screens showing the three grandchildren of Dr. Cinnamon. Another difference is a choice between two difficulty settings: Normal and Hard. In the American version, there is no difficulty option, but the player can replay the game on a harder difficulty in the second loop. In the Japanese cartridge version, a third easier setting was added as well. Related products *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue! (Kanpeki Kouryaku)'' *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue! (jigsaw puzzle)'' *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue! (keshi)'' *''Konami Music Masterpiece Collection'' *''Konami Famicom Super Medley'' *''The Konamic Game Freaks'' Category:Famicom games Category:Mobile games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Moero TwinBee